Obese individuals with abdominal distribution of body fat have a greater prevalence of coronary artery disease, non-insulin-dependent diabetes, insulin resistance, and hypertension than those with lower body or gluteal-femoral fat, Abdominal adiposity, or more specifically intra- abdominal fat, is closely associated with a number of metabolic aberrations including hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, and hyperlipidemia.